Sing Sweet Nightingale
by ProtecteroftheInnocent
Summary: Used Idea, different plot, I hope. What if Robin has an older sister that was undercover for the last two years, and she finally gets to meet the team, and see an old love? What was her mission, and what are the stakes of the the new threat? (Ugh, this is shit, but read and review, please?)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a thing I wanted to try, if y'all don't like it, just let me know, and I'll take it down. Reviews and opinions are awesome, so if you have time to review, please do! Feel free to ask questions if you have any!**

**Sing sweet Nightingale**

**Chapter 1**

The team had noticed that a 14 year old Robin had been more excited than usual the past few weeks, and Artemis had had enough of him swinging around the rafters, whooping and making weird bird noises.

"ROBIN! Stop it!"

"What Artie?" Robin asked, hanging from his knees.

"Don't call me Artie! And why are you so worked up? Your ADHD and noises are freaking annoying!" Artemis asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, Artemis, if you must know, though it was going to be a surprise, my sister is coming to visit."

"You have a sister?" Artemis asked, as Wally ran into the room.

"Did I hear you right? Gale is coming? Sweet! She has been gone for too long." Wally exclaimed, and the rest of the team came in.

"Robin has a sister?" Megan asked, and Kal nodded.

"Yes, an older one, though she is 18. Her name is Nightingale, and she usually works with Black Canary and Batman. She was originally trained by Batman, but at the age of 13, it was realized her preferred fighting style makes her work well with Canary, but she has been on an undercover mission for the last two years." Kaldur explained, and Robin nodded.

"And she gets here today!" Robin exclaimed, before swinging back into the rafter. Everybody looked after him for a minute, then shrugging before going back to what they are doing and Robin joined Wally in the living room. No one heard the Zeta tube announce "B 00, Nightingale"

Kaldur was in the pool, Superboy was working on his bike while Megan "helped" him, Artemis was training, Wally was texting someone and Robin was lounging on the couch, hacking into the CIA when a voice from the main room sang out:

"He rocks in the tree tops all day long, Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song,

All the little birdies on Jaybird Street, Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet."

Robin immediately closed the program, sprang out of his seat and ran to the main room while singing his usual return to her call with a surprisingly well sounding voice. "Oh, Sing sweet Nightingale, sing sweet Nightingale."

Wally laughed at the antics of the birds, and followed Robin to the main room along with the others that came to investigate the singing.

The sight of a tall, curvy young woman in a skintight black cat suit with a red bird blazoned on the chest greeted them as she danced and sang with Robin. She had on a red utility belt and black, slightly heeled boots. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail as it swung behind her, her red lips were in a smile, but her eyes were hidden by a red domino mask.

The team watched their Robin amusedly, and Kaldur and Wally studied Nightingale, happy she was home, though they noticed one thing was missing. When the two birds finished their songs, Kaldur stepped up to the young woman.

"Nightingale." He greeted.

"Kaldur." She nodded. "Hello Wally. Is Roy here?"

"Not at the moment, but I'm sure he will come once her hears that you are here." Kaldur responded, returning the hug he received, as she moved to hug Wally.

"You mean in 5 minutes? I just called him." Robin cackled.

"Little Bird, why did you tell him? I'm sure he doesn't want to see me, besides, from Green Arrow's talk, he has found someone new. My departure was unexpected and difficult for him." Gale admonished.

The rest of the team had yet to speak, as they were unused to Nightingales voice. It was melodic and hypnotizing, like a sirens. Only those used to it could manage to keep their mind while talking to her, and her speech patterns confused them. While Robin butchered the English language, Nightingale seemed to speak as properly as Kaldur.

During the Conversation, the Zeta tube went off sounding Roy's arrival, but no one had noticed, so Roy took a moment to take in the woman in front of him. She was even more beautiful then he remembered, and her voice made him miss her.

"Oh, Gale. Why would I not want to see you? There is no other, it has always been you. And even if you had to leave, you are back now." Roy said, moving towards the woman now facing him. Robin, Wally and Kaldur thought it best to move themselves and the team to another room, as they would either try to kill each other, or make out, and they didn't want to see it.

"Roy. My mind did not do you justice." Nightingale sighed, taking in the well-toned, ruggedly handsome man before her.

"Leonora. You deserve better than being a mere mortal." Roy returned, comparing Nightingale to the likes of a goddess.

"My love, please do not gauge the likes of a gypsy to that of a goddess, I shall never compare." Leonora admonished, a light blush coming to her cheeks as he lowered her head. Roy's hand caught her face, and gently stroked her cheek, bringing her eyes back up to his.

"My darling, a goddess does not compare to you." Roy said, then lightly kissed her.

"Am I forgiven?" Leonora asked.

"As long as you never leave me again, and take this back." Roy said, holding out a promise ring he had given her long before. Leonora nodded, slipping the ring back into its rightful place, then giving him a kiss.

"Shall we go find the others?" Nightingale asked, but then the Zeta tube announced the Arrival of Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow.

The two softer Mentors smiled, happy to see the two back together, and Batman glared at Roy until he took a step back. Nightingale sighed.

"Batman, he has already asked for your blessing, please do not terrify him."

Batman lessened his glare then looked to Nightingale, and she offered him a smile.

"As your acting guardian, I am allowed to terrify him as much as I wish, Nightingale. Debrief on the mission once the team is here." Batman stated, and the team soon made their way in.

Robin, Kaldur and Wally smiled at the fact that the ring was back in place, and that Nightingale stuck close to Roy. Artemis on the other hand was confused, she had thought Roy was flirting with her sister Jade.

"Team, Nightingale is here to debrief us on her mission, and she will then take up the position of, as Black Canary likes to put it, 'Mama Bird'." Batman stated, completely straight faced, and Robin laughed.

"Does that make Roy the Papa Bird?" Robin asked, cackling.

"If you don't watch it, twerp, then yes, it does." Roy responded, before getting an elbow in the ribs. "Sorry, my love."

"Little Bird, please be respectful. You also gave Roy your blessing for him to court me, do not taunt him." Nightingale scolded, and Robin dropped his head. Conner looked at Nightingale with respect, and Batman motioned for her to continue.

"For the past two years, I was undercover for a rising threat calling themselves 'New Hope'. They are a group of young villains that want to usurp both the Justice League, and Light. They are not powerful at the moment, but they are training and growing into a substantial number. I managed to work my way into their operation, and acquire a leadership position, before I was discovered by a new member.

I managed to erase my presence there, all lives intact, and escape with their current numbers, training programs, and plans for their first move. We should also begin preparing for them, but I believe the team will be best suited for handling this, as the Justice League still has the Light to attend to." Nightingale explained, and Batman nodded.

"Sounds good. I will leave you to catch up with your team mates. Oh, and Nightingale, welcome back." Batman said, turning to leave.

"Thank you, Batman. Hello, Black Canary, Green Arrow." Nightingale greeted after batman left. Black Canary ran to hug her apprentice.

"I've missed you 'Gale."

"I've missed you too, Canary." Black Canary leaned back to cup Nightingales face.

"Don't leave me like that again, do you understand. You are like a daughter to me, hopefully soon my daughter in law, and I don't want you hurt." Nightingale only nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Mom!" Roy cried, too embarrassed by the marriage comment to notice he called Black Canary 'mom'.

"Come on Roy, we all know it's coming, you are both 18 now."' Green Arrow joked, causing Robin and Kid Flash to laugh.

"Don't you to start laughing, if we do marry, you two are in the wedding party." Roy threatened, and Robin and KF gulped.

"Hehe….. look at the time KF! We have to go do that thing now." Robin exclaimed, looking at his watch-less wrist.

"Oh, lookie there! We do have to go do that thing now!" KF agreed, and Robin climbed on KF's back and they took off. Nightingale giggled at their antics.

"Looks like Little Bird and Wally didn't grow up, huh, my love?"

"Not really. Anyway, Nightingale, I'm Artemis, this is M'gann and Conner." Artemis introduced, as Roy talked with BC and GA. Nightingale glided over to the rest of the team.

"Hello. You may call me Gale. Little Bird has told me much about you all. I'm glad I can finally meet his team mates. I would love to catch up with you, but at the moment, I would like to put on something more appropriate for storytelling and lounging. Roy, darling, were will I be staying?" Nightingale asked, turning to her beloved.

Roy finished his conversation with BC and GA, and the two mentors left, and Robin and KF appeared from around the corner.

"Well, dear sister, you can stay in a room here, in Gotham with me, or in Star City with Roy." Robin replied, then he climbed onto his sisters shoulder and perched there. Gale nestled her head into his side and cooed.

"Holy crap. They really are birds." Artemis whispered to Megan, who giggled.

"Roy, my beloved, I believe I will stay with Little Bird. I have missed him so." Gale said, then continued to coo with her brother. Roy smiled.

"I understand. Family comes first. As we are all still in uniform, why don't we get into civvies and relax for a bit." Roy suggested, and the team agreed separating to change.

Nightingale took up an unoccupied room to change in, quickly stripping out of the cat suit to change into a pair of black leggings and a green tunic style shirt with a black belt on it. She let her hair down and went barefoot, keeping her eyes covered with a pair of black ray bands.

She met back with Robin and Wally in the living room, where when she sat down in the middle of the couch, Robin curled into her side, draping her waist length hair around him, covering himself in his sisters' scent. Two matching pairs of astonishing blue eyes met each other around their glasses.

"Am dor de tine atat de mult, soră." Robin breathed. (I've missed you so much, sister.)

"Mi-a fost dor de tine, păsărică." Nightingale replied, kissing Robin's forehead. (I've missed you too, little bird.)

Soon, everyone else settled around them, Roy sitting next to Nightingale, his arm around her shoulders, Wally on Robin's side of the couch, leaning towards Robin and Nightingale, playing with a few tendrils of Gale's hair. To everyone else in the Team, they looked like a little family like that.

After a moment of silence, the first question was asked.

"So, you are really Robin's sister?" Megan asked.

"Yes. I was there the day he was born. Ugly little thing, all squalling and pink. Fat too. He weighed 8 pounds for only being 12 inches long." Gale said, and they noticed her voice had changed, still sweet and melodic, but less than it was before. Also, her speech pattern was one of a normal teenagers, not the proper pattern of an adult.

"Come on, Gale! Don't tell them that!" Robin protested, and Gale ruffled his hair.

"Oh, little bird, there is much more embarrassing stuff to tell them, like the time you decided that running through the ti-…" Gale never got to finish her sentence, as Robin slapped his hand over her mouth.

"No need to share that, Gale, actually, lets head home, I'm sure everyone would love to see you." Robin said quickly, standing up, bringing Gale with him.

Nightingale laughed and let herself be lifted from the couch before she swung Robin up to her shoulders and whistled a bit. "Alright, lets head home. Goodbye, Team, and my love. I will see you soon."

The team and Roy said goodbye before the called out whistling and singing and cooing like birds.

"They really are birds." Artemis repeats as the watch them leave, and Wally, Roy, and Kaldur laugh.

"You don't know the half of it."


	2. AN

Hey guys, so, I'm a shitty updater, as you can probably tell, but then again, i never planned on being one.

What I'm saying, if you like one of my stories, and would like to continue it, message me.

I would be more then happy to see my stories go to a writer that will update them and give other readers great content, and don't ever be afraid to ask my opinion on things, I will help you as much as possible.

Again, ask away, and then write to your hearts content!

Love and kisses.


End file.
